The World Above
by Neassa Cassiopea
Summary: Mermaid- a fictitious or mythical half-human sea creature with the head and trunk of a woman and the tail of a fish, conventionally depicted as beautiful and with long flowing hair./ Inspired by The Little Mermaid. Maxon and America with hints of other couples. {Chapter 1 POSTED!}


_Mermaid- a fictitious or mythical half-human sea creature with the head and trunk of a woman and the tail of a fish, conventionally depicted as beautiful and with long flowing hair._

* * *

"Are you sure you want to stay out here your Majesty? I think a storm is brewing!"

The Prince turned around, his blond hair whipping in the strong ocean breeze. "What Silvia? Are you scared?"

Silvia stuttered, the one hand that was not clutching the edge of the ship was put up into the air in defense. "No! All I'm saying is that someone must have greatly angered King Triton!" The Prince looked down trying not to laugh at Silvia's antics.

"Silvia-" he tried to speak, but Silvia interrupted first.

"And in addition! You must make your final picks for the Selection! Your father isn't getting any younger you know. You must pick your bride, Maxon. And soon!"

Maxon, his mood quickly changing, stared out into the waves sighing. She was right, he must pick soon. He turned back to the crew, and ordered them to sail back to the mainland.

"Im sorry it has to be like this, but this is how your father found your mother and-" Silvia catching what she just said quickly started to apologize.

"No Silvia, its fine. I'm just going to think for a minute okay?" He gave her a small smile, politely signally that he wanted her to depart.

"Of course your majesty!" She said, slowly scurrying to sit on a bench in the middle of the ship.

As Maxon sat, staring at the blue abyss, suddenly he heard a musical melody. Turning around, he suspected that it must be one of the crew. But everyone was working to turn the ship back to the mainland. He quickly stood up, looking over the edge of the ship if anyone had fallen over. He saw nothing, and quickly strutted over to the other side of the ship. There was nothing on that side either.

_I must be going insane._ He thought, sitting back down and dreading his arrival back at the palace.

* * *

Down through the water, past the floating seaweed and the predaceous sharks. Down, to the murky underlying part of the ocean, there was the Mer Kingdom of Atalantia. And in this Kingdom of Atlania, there were many tribes, each tribe had its own place in the society they were born into it during birth, and very rarely would anyone move to a different tribe.

America, was a Singer, a siren. And although Singers no longer used their voices to lure sailors to their deaths, they still loved the surface.

"Come on Marlee!" She called to her nervous friend, who swam behind her.

"America!" She squealed, as a bit of seaweed hit her tail. "Are you sure we should be doing this?"

America turned back to her friend and rolled her eyes. "Oh Marlee, what's the worst that could happen? If we see anyone, Ill just sing and make them forget they ever saw us." She lay down on her back, letting the calm waves of the night rock her as she floated. Marlee did the same, their tails shining in the pale moonlight.

America looked at her friend, "Marlee, this is where I belong. Even if we are supposed to be sirens, we don't do that anymore. I just don't understand why we can't be in the world above."

"America," her friend sighed. "I know you have these high expectations for everyone. But I mean, not everyone has as much self-control as you do. And that's saying something, because you have close to none."

The girls both giggled as America splashed water at her. After the giggling stopped, they both just let themselves say to the waves.

"Shit!" America explained, diving back into the water, Marlee following close behind. They swam furiously back to Atalantia. "Marlee! Tonight was the concert, oh! Im in so much shit!" They continued to swim, the pair parting the crowds with hurried excuses.

"Marlee, I'm going to go in. Ill see you later!" She said rushing around the back and into the dressing room. She had 15 minutes until the show started and an hour of prep still to do. _Oh no._ The rest of the girls were already back stage, ready to make their entrance. She quickly globed some gloss onto her lips, and shoved a tiara on her head, trying to make herself presentable.

"I'M HERE! I'M HERE" She yelled, rushing to get into her place in line.

"You're late," Lucy scolded, trying to help fix the mess that was her scarlet curls.

"I know, I know! But it's better then last time!" America smiled, trying to ease the tension.

"Yeah, it's better then not showing up," Kriss scoffed.

"Kriss, don't be rude just because our family wasn't the next tribe to rule." Tiny complained. She was also a harvester; their family picked the crops that the city would eat for that cycle. And if they focused on ruling instead of harvesting, who would eat?

"I'm not being rude! And I didn't say that beca-"

"Girls," Kenna popped her head backstage, "Its time to go on. And America, Dad wants to see you after the concert."

"Kenna please I-"

"America!" Kenna put a hand up to stop her, a stern look covering her face, "I don't have time for these shenanigans. Dad called you, and there's nothing I can do about it." Her face softened for a moment, "You're here, so it can't be anything too serious."

"Fine," She relinquished a breath, before stepping out onto the stage to perform.

* * *

Hello Everyone! Im so excited to share this new story with you all! I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1! Thank you so much! All rights to Kiera Cass and Disney (?) -NC


End file.
